TIEMPO DE CASADOS
by Liss83
Summary: Todos se lo preguntan. Q pasara cuando digan el tiempo real
1. Chapter 1

Danny conducía por la calle detrás del sospechoso preguntándose donde estaba el animal de McGarrett cuando se lo necesitaba. Habían estado vigilando durante todo el día el lugar y justo cuando el comandante había ido por unas gaseosas y sus benditas donas, el sospechoso había salido de la casa con un bolso donde supuestamente había escondido la joyas que había robado de la escena del crimen. De pronto tuvo que frenar de golpe su Camaro plateado porque un hombre salió de la nada volando de un callejón y detrás de él venía un sonriente Steve revisando una bolsa de papel

\- ¡Me dieron una extra! – dijo sacando una dona para darle una buena mordida

\- ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? – reprochó Danny

\- La tienda estaba llena y nadie me cedía su lugar por más que les decía que era asunto oficial – se defendió el Marín

\- ¿Asunto oficial? – replico Danny enmanillando al sospechoso – ¿Desde cuándo tu gula es un asunto oficial?

\- ¡Hey! – protesto Steve

\- ¿Y desde cuando el señor "como sano porque mi cuerpo es un templo" come unas simples donas? – dijo Danno metiendo al sospechoso en el automóvil

\- La verdad no lo sé – dijo Steve pensativo mientras subían al auto – pero las deseaba desde que me levante ¿quieres? – Danno le dio una mordida, y luego otra, y otra más – ¡mi dona! – protesto Steve

\- ¿No tienes más? – pregunto Danny tomando la bolsa y devorando las once que restaban

\- ¡Al menos déjame comer otra dona! – exigió el castaño intentando tomar otra pero desistió cuando Danny prácticamente le gruño – las compre porque las deseo

\- Pero yo las deseo más – protesto el rubio

\- Te comprare algunas solo para ti – dijo el Marín – pero invítame otra, o no te dejare ver Intriga Tropical

\- ¿Están casados? – pregunto el detenido

\- ¡No es tu problema! – dijo Danny de manera cortante

\- Y por cierto añadiré el cargo de falta de respeto a la autoridad – sentencio Steve – por preguntar tonterías

\- ¿Ósea que estar casado conmigo suena a tontería para ti? – dijo Danny lanzándole la mirada más asesina que pudo

\- No dije eso – se defendió Steve

\- Pero fue lo que insinuaste – alzo la voz el rubio haciendo gestos con las manos

\- Estas tergiversando mis palabras – dijo Steve

\- ¡Ahora soy un mentiroso! – alzo más la voz Danny

\- No eres un mentiroso – dijo Steve echando a andar el auto

\- ¿Necesitan una habitación? – dijo el detenido

\- ¡Animal! – grito Danny cuando Steve freno de golpe

\- Escúchame muy bien – susurro Steve volcándose a mirar al sospechoso – no te metas en lo que no te importa. ¡Y tú deja mis donas! – gruño cuando se las arrebato antes de arrancar el Camaro nuevamente a toda velocidad rumbo a la central de cinco cero

Llegar a la central resulto ser un verdadero alivio para el sospechoso que en cuanto vio la placa de Chin se lanzó hacia él confesando todos su crímenes con la única suplica de ser alejado lo más posibles del Marín y el detective

\- ¡Están locos! – grito el hombre desesperado

\- ¿Qué paso ahora? – dijo Chin armándose de todo el valor posible

\- Me compre donas y se las comió todas – protesto Steve

\- Los Marín no comen Donas – grito Danny –, ¡al menos tú no!

\- Pues si las cómo, es más quiero otra caja – dijo Steve

\- Hash – grito – eres un animal

\- ¡Mi celda! – susurraba una y otra vez el detenido – ¡quiero mi celda!

El papeleo del caso fue infinitamente largo para el seal que moría de cansancio y ganas de comer un plato de papas fritas bañadas con yogurt. ¡Y ahí estaban otra vez! ¿De dónde le salían esos malditos antojos? Parecía como si… La idea lo golpeo como si fuera un maremoto llegando sin previo aviso a las playas de Hawaii en una tranquila tarde de verano. ¿Sería posible que…? La primera vez que sintió esos deseos irrefrenables había sido hacia dos semanas atrás mientras cocinaban con Grace en casa de Danny. Había tenido unas ganas de comer macarrones, pero no sazonados con sal sino con azúcar, ¡Uhg! ahora que lo pensaba se le revolvía el estómago, aunque claro, afortunadamente no los alcanzo a probar porque cierto rubio se los decomiso y los devoro antes que él siquiera pudiera protestar. Y hacia un par de noche había deseado comer arroz bañado con helado de chocolate. Y el día anterior no se contuvo y antes de llevar al detenido a la central de cinco cero se desvió en un restaurant de comida rápida y compro piernas de pollo a medio freír para comérsela mientras chupaba limón

Se levantó y salió lo más deprisa que pudo de su oficina y camino hacia la de su compañero, entrando sin siquiera llamar a la puerta

\- Claro – dijo el más bajo con ironía – siéntete con la libertad de entrar y salir de mi oficina a tu voluntad

\- ¿Si te dijera que tengo un plato de papas fritas bañadas con yogurt en mi oficina, que dirías? – soltó Steve

\- Que por fin estas aprendiendo a comer – dijo Danny si apartar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora

\- Luego me lo quitarías y lo devorarías – sentencio Steve

\- Claro que no – dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos

\- Claro que si – alzo la voz el Marín – primero fueron los macarrones con azúcar, después el arroz con helado de chocolate, luego las piernas de pollo y ahora las donas. ¿no lo vez Danno? – dijo ahora bajando la voz – ¡estas embarazado!

\- Claro que no – dijo este asustado – eso no puede ser

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo sonriendo – eres un omega felizmente casado

\- ¡Cosa que nadie sabe! – protesto Danny bajando la voz – ¡Así que cállate!

\- Vamos, te harás la prueba ahora mismo – dijo Steve – y si tengo razón, desde este mismo instante harás solo trabajo de escritorio

\- ¡No estoy embarazado! – dijo el rubio entre dientes

\- Chicos – dijo Kono asomándose después de golpear la puerta –, iremos por un trago, ¿vienen?

\- ¡Si! ¡No! – contestaron respectivamente Danny y Steve al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Sí o no? – pregunto la beta intrigada

\- No – dijo Steve con la voz más firme que pudo por lo que Danny se encogió cerrando los ojos – muchas gracias Kono, pero Danno y yo tenemos cosas pendientes

\- ¡Pero yo quiero ir! – protesto el rubio

\- Tú tienes cosas pendientes, y si no me equivoco a partir de hoy el único trago que pasara por tu garganta va ser de agua – dijo el Marín por lo que Danny rechino con los dientes –, camina

\- ¡Tú no me das órdenes! – dijo el más bajo

\- ¿Estas enfermo? – pregunto Chin mirándolo detenidamente

\- Ahora lo sabremos – dijo Steve agarrándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo

\- ¡Suéltame animal! – exigía Danny sin dejar de caminar

\- Si no supiera quienes son, preguntaría que tiempo llevan de casados – dijo Kono paralizando por un momento a la pareja – y si esta es una pelea por cuidar su primer embarazo

\- ¡Qué graciosa! – dijo Danny irónicamente – ¿Te lo enseño el animal que tenemos por jefe?

\- ¡Camina! – exigió Steve

No se detuvo hasta llegar al auto y subir al rubio al asiento del copiloto, luego rodeo el auto y se prestaba a subir también cuando vio a su compañero bajar mientras otro auto llegaba al lugar

\- Steve – dijo Catherine bajando de su auto – no me digas que estabas de salida

\- Si Catherine, vas a disculpar que no pueda hablar ahora contigo – dijo este mirando a Danny te tal manera que este opto por no desobedecer

\- Los acompaño – dijo la mujer sonriendo

\- Clar… – dijo Danny pero enseguida la palabras murieron en su garganta

\- Lo siento Catherine – dijo Steve – pero es algo personal

\- ¿Personal? – dijo está sonriendo intrigada – ¿Qué tan personal que no me pueden contar? Mira que me debes una cena

\- ¿Y por qué tú le debes una cena? – pregunto Danny con reproche cruzando los brazos

\- Danny cálmate – dijo la otra omega sonriendo –, pareces una esposa celosa

\- ¿Estas proyectando? – dijo el rubio

\- Adiós Catherine – dijo Steve subiendo al auto arrancando

\- Quiero donas – dijo Danny antes de aferrarse al asiento de la movilidad

La distancia de la central al supermercado más cercano era de diez minutos, pero con Steve McGarrett al volante lo hicieron en cuatro minutos, en realidad tres y medio. Steve bajo del auto y Danny lo siguió sin decir nada. Entraron a la farmacia y el rubio se apresuró a tomar el control de las cosas antes de pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida, aunque no estaba seguro teniendo al lado a quien tenía

\- Buenas tarde – dijo sonriendo – ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

\- He he… yo… – dijo Danny nervioso –, bueno, quería…

\- Necesitamos una prueba de embarazo – interrumpió Steve y la cara de Danny se volvió roja a mas no poder

\- Claro – dijo la ventera sacando como seis cajas – tenemos varias marcas

\- Denos estas – dijo el seal tomando tres cualquieras

\- Son cincuenta dólares – dijo la chica y el pago mientras Danny intentaba desesperadamente taladrar una polilla inexistente en el techo

\- Aquí tiene – dijo Steve cancelando

\- Gracias y ojala sea positivo – dijo la mujer sonriendo – hacen una pareja tan hermosa

\- No estoy embarazado – dijo Danny entre dientes – ni siquiera estamos casados

\- Gracias – dijo Steve para después tomar la bolsa de compras y salir con un Danny que caminaba deprisa delante de él.

Subieron al automóvil y se fueron directo a casa de Danny, una vez llegaron, Steve corrió al refrigerador de donde un par de manzanas y un limón. Partió las tres cosas por la mitad, roció la manzana con limón y se la comió como si fuera el dulce más apetecible del mundo. Danny hizo una mueca de asco en cuanto entro a la casa

\- Toma – dijo Steve entregándole la bolsa mientras se sentaba a degustar sus manzanas – ve a hacerte las pruebas

\- ¿Todas? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Tuwas – ordeno Steve con la boca llena

\- Explícame por qué me las tengo qué hacer yo si el que come como un animal eres tú – dijo Danny quitándole una mitad de la manzana para devorarla frente a él

\- ¡Por eso! – dijo Steve


	2. Chapter 2

Los minutos pasaron mientras Steve desesperaba en la habitación. Iba golpear la puerta cuando escucho unos sollozó ahogados por lo que entro desesperadamente encontrando al rubio sentado en el suelo con las cajas abiertas tiradas a su alrededor junto a las pruebas y su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas

\- Danno – dijo Steve nervioso se arrodilla a su lado – ¿estás bien?

\- Yo… – dijo levantando el rostro bañado en lágrimas – no sé cómo paso. Me estaba cuidando

\- ¿Entonces? – dijo Steve

\- Yo… – susurro Danny

\- ¡Vamos a ser padre! – dijo Steve con una sonrisa boba – ¡Vamos a ser padre otra vez! – se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó

\- ¿Entonces no este molesto, ni piensas que lo planeé? – dijo Danny sollozando

\- Claro que no lo planeaste – dijo Steve – quien lo hizo fui yo

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Danny intrigado limpiándose sus lágrimas

\- Bueno, sabía que no querías formalizar a pesar de la marca – explicó Steve –, ya sabes por Graace, así que supuse que sí quedabas embarazado no te quedaría más remedio que aceptar públicamente lo nuestro

\- Steve – dijo el rubio nervioso – ¿es que no te das cuenta? Soy madre soltera ya, mi alfa me abandono porque perdí a mi segundo bebé. Todos te van a señalar, van a hablar de ti a tus espaldas y todo por mi culpa

\- En primer lugar, tu alfa no te abandono, porque tu alfa soy yo y estoy aquí – dijo Steve –, segundo, si mal no recuerdo estas casado, por lo tanto no eres madre soltera, tercero, a mí no me importa que la gente hable, total yo sé que a mi lado tengo al omega más extraordinario que pudiese existir

\- ¡Grace! – dijo angustiado – ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? ¿y si lo toma mal?

\- No lo hará – dijo Steve sonriendo – antes de comenzar mi plan "Segundo Bebé" le pregunte a Grace su opinión y estaba emocionada

\- ¿Le pusiste nombre a tu plan? – dijo sorprendido

\- Claro – dijo Steve – soy un Marín

\- ¿En verdad lo planeaste todo? – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¡Tenía derecho a decidir!

\- Lo hiciste – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Perdón – dijo Danny limpiándose su lagrimas ya un poco molesto – ¿Cuándo decidí que quería ser padre de nuevo?

\- Cuando me dijiste que me amabas, cuando aceptaste llevar mi marca y que Grace me dijera papá a mí y a papi a ti – dijo sonriendo Steve

\- ¿De verdad quieres esto? – dijo con ilusión

\- Te amo a ti – dijo Steve besándolo suavemente en los labios – amo a nuestros hijos – dijo acariciándole el vientre – ¿Qué más prueba quieres?

\- Dime que no es solo compromiso – suplico

\- Claro que es compromiso Danno – dijo Steve con una pequeña carcajada –, compromiso con nuestro amor, con lo que llevo sintiendo por ti hace dos años, compromiso del que no quiero huir, compromiso que es un honor para mí. Danno, ya no estás solo, somos una familia. Tú, yo, Grace, y ahora, este bebe. Todo estará bien. Confía en mi

El resto del día fue tranquilo a pesar de las extravagancias que a Steve se le antojaban y como Danny terminaba quitándoselas para devorarla en un santiamén. Después de recoger a Grace, fueron a una heladería para contarle a la niña sobre el nuevo estado de su papá. Ella mostro un gran entusiasmo tal como dijo Steve, y dijo que ahora este debía consentir al rubio, cosa con la que Steve estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Ninguno se percató que eran observados por dos pares de ojos desde diferentes puntos.

\- Es hora de regresar

\- No quiero – dijo el rubio –, estoy perfectamente bien

\- Los tres primeros meses son de alto riesgo – dijo Steve – y vas a descansar quieras o no

\- Escúchame muy bien Steve "alfa todo poderoso" McGarrett – dijo Danny con voz molesto – te amo con toda mi alma, pero no me darás ordenes por muy mi alfa que seas

\- Con que tu alfa ¿eh? – dijo Steve cruzando los brazos cuando lo mira de pies a cabeza – me gusta cómo suena

\- Quita esa cara McGarrett – dijo Danny con la cara roja de vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – que vas a amedrentar a tu hija

\- Para nada papi – dijo Grace –, yo sé que los alfas a veces tenemos que hablarle así a nuestros omegas porque tenemos que cuidarlos de ellos mismos

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso Grace? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Papá Steve – contesto la niña de forma inocente

\- Tú y yo vamos a tener conversación muy seria de cómo educar a estos hijos – dijo Danno amedrentando a los otros dos

Al regresar a la casa, Steve mando a Danny a descansar, pero este se opuso vehementemente alegando que estar embarazado no era sinónimo de estar enfermo. Recogió la ropa pero cuando iba a llevar al cuarto de la lavadora, Steve le arrebato diciendo que debía descansar, cuando sonó el timbre

\- ¿Quién arruina este momento tan romántico? – dijo con sarcasmo Danny poniéndose de pie y el timbre volvió a sonar – ya voy – se percató que Steve lo estaba mirando de manera extraña – ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Te imaginaba con tu vientre ya notorio – dijo siguiéndolo – y para serte honesto te veías muy sexi. Qué tal si no abres la puerta – el timbre volvió a sonar – y nos metemos en la cama

\- Cállate animal – dijo Danny sonrojado, pero al momento paso a estar sorprendido al ver a la persona que estaba parada al otro lado de la puerta – ¿Tú?

\- Hola Danny – dijo la mujer sonriendo

\- Grace quiere que juguemos monopolio – dijo Steve acercándose

\- Lárgate – exigió el rubio – no tienes nada que hacer aquí

\- Soy tu alfa Danny – dijo intentando entrar – muestra algo de respeto frente a los extraños

\- El alfa de Danno soy yo – dijo Steve abrazando al rubio posesivamente – y usted la única extraña aquí

\- ¿Su alfa? – dijo ella levantando una ceja – Danny explícate en este momento y dile a este intruso que se largue. Quiero que me prepares la cena, tengo hambre

\- Tú nunca fuiste mi alfa – dijo molesto el rubio –. Un alfa cuida a su omega, no lo abandona solo porque tuvo un aborto natural. No grita que su hija es la peor desgracia que le pudo haber pasado

\- No vine para que me juzgues, inútil – dijo la mujer furiosa – necesito donde quedarme

\- Danny y yo estamos casados y él tiene la marca – dijo Steve interponiéndose entre ambos

\- ¿Te dejaste marcar? – dijo la mujer sorprendida y en ese momento inhalo cerrando los ojos – no solo eso, ¡Estas preñado!

\- Yo… – dijo el rubio nervioso

\- ¿Qué tiempo llevan de casados? – exigió saber la mujer

\- ¿Qué importa eso? – dijo Steve más molesto – esta es mi a familia y no voy a permitir que nadie la venga agredir

\- ¿Dónde está Grace? – dijo Rachel molesta

\- Ese es problema de Danno y mío – dijo Steve

\- Yo soy su… – replico Rachel

\- Grace es mi hija y de Danno – interrumpió Steve – y si intentas decir lo contrario te va ir muy mal

\- ¿Me estas amenazando? – dijo Rachel

\- Yo no amenazo – dijo Steve – solo prevengo. Buen día – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Quién era? – pregunto la niña entrando en la sala

\- Una ventera que no quería entender un no – dijo Steve – jugamos Monopolio

\- Papá – dijo Grace – ahora que mi papi esta embarazado ¿te vas a casar con él?

\- Cielo – dijo Danny nervioso – creo que debemos hablar

Les costó algo de trabajo explicarle a la niña que ya se habían casado por lo que esta soltó algunas lágrimas diciendo que ella quería llevar la cola del vestido

\- Grace, yo no soy una mujer para llevar vestido – dijo Danny molesto

\- Pero eres un omega – dijo la niña – y estas embarazado – Steve se carcajeo

\- Tú cállate y corrige a tu hija – dijo Danny tan rojo como un tomate

\- Acéptalo que te verías hermoso con un vestido blanco – dijo Steve por lo Grace asintió

\- No soy una mujer – dijo exasperado cuando sonó nuevamente el timbre y Danny abrió la puerta

\- Hola – dijo un peli castaño que estaba al otro lado de la puerta –, me llamo Jame y soy tu nuevo vecino

\- Bienvenido – dijo Danny –, yo soy Danny Williams

\- Que nombre más bonito – dijo James – como el dueño

\- Gracias – respondió sonrojado

\- Y yo soy el comandante Steve McGarrett – dijo este con tono frío apareciendo de la nada – ¿También te gusta mi nombre?

\- Lo siento – dijo James – los prefiero rubios bajitos y que se llamen Danny Williams

\- ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? – dijo intentando apaciguar los ánimos

\- Tú me ayudarías en todo – dijo James mirándolo de pies a cabeza y tomándole la mano para besársela

\- Escúchame – dijo Steve empujando al joven – niñato rico, di lo que quieres y te largas

\- Lo quiero a él – dijo James – ¿ya me lo puedo llevar?

\- Yo lo mato – dijo Steve

\- Disculpa a mi amigo – dijo Danny

\- ¿Sabían que parecen un matrimonio? – dijo James frunciendo las cejas

\- Es porque lo son – dijo Grace desde atrás dé ellos

\- ¡Grace! – dijo Danno – ve adentro

\- Pero papi… – protesto la niña

\- Obedece Grace – dijo Steve – Danno ve con ella

\- Vamos cielo – dijo este llevándose a la niña

\- Yo sé perfectamente quien eres – siseo Steve – dile a ese par de brujas que no se acerquen a mi familia

\- No sé de qué hablas – dijo el chico

\- Danno es mi omega – sentencio Steve – y lo voy a defender con mi vida de ser necesario

Esa noche Steve se levantó de madrugada, estaba cansado de esa absurda situación de andar ocultándole a todo mundo que eran un matrimonio en toda la regla por lo que decidió arreglar ese problema. Alzo el teléfono y…

Al día siguiente, Steve dormía plácidamente cuando un grito lo despertó a la par que le llovían almohadazos

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto McGarrett? – gritaba Danny

En cada almohadazo que le daba

\- ¡Detente! ¡Alto! ¡Basta! – exigió el Marín – exijo saber de qué se me acusa en este momento

\- ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? – dijo Danny furioso – "Danno McGarrett, gracias mi amor por estos dos años maravillosos de matrimonio y este segundo bebé. Te amo. Tu esposo Steve" - leyó Danny en voz alta y clara – ¿Cómo pudiste? – arrojándole el periódico en la cara

\- ¿No te gusto? – dijo Steve – obvió debí incluir a Grace. Perdóname, llamare al periódico y…

\- ¡Le gritaste a toda la maldita isla que estoy embarazado! – siseo Danny dándole más almohadazos

\- No – le dijo Steve – mi intención era contarles a todos que estamos casados, lo del bebe solo fue un plus – concluyo encogiéndose de hombros – ¿tanto te molesto?

\- Solo… – respira hondo – ¿estás seguro de esto?

\- Grace ya lleva mi apellido legalmente, estamos casados – dijo el moreno – vamos a tener otro hijo ¿Cómo te convenzo de mi amor?

\- Quizás… ¿preparándome una pizza…? – dijo Danno

\- ¡Con pepinillo! – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- ¡Y ají! – dijo Danny

\- Mucho ají – completo el Marín

\- ¿Están peleando? – dijo tímidamente Grace desde la puerta

\- No cielo – dijo Steve levantándola en brazos – Solo hablábamos de los antojos de papi

\- ¿Vas a seguir comiendo raro? – preguntó la niña

\- Yo no como raro – se defendió Danny – es que a tu hermanito le gustan las cosas raras

\- ¿Y a papá Steve? – dijo la niña

\- Él si es raro – se apresuró a decir el rubio

\- ¡Yo no soy raro! – se defendió Steve – solo como sano

\- ¿Sabes? – dijo Danny – un poco de grasa de vez en cuando no te haría mal

\- Si me haría – dijo Steve – igual que a ti y al bebé

\- Deja a mi hijo en paz – exigió Danny – no lo meterás al ejercito antes de que nazca

\- Eso significa que si podé ir después – dijo Steve con una sonrisa radiante

\- ¡No es no neandertal! – dijo Danny entre dientes

Grace solo miro a los adultos y sonrió. Los próximos nueve meses altamente divertidos y ella era la privilegiada que vería todo en primera fila


End file.
